bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Seria (character)
"If you're a true Summoner, then the mission should be your priority! Our rescue should only come after that!!" — Seria, Karl's recitation of Seria's quote when attaining the rank of "Phoebus". Seria is a summoner of the Akras Summoner's Hall who is the head of the 19th Demon Slayers Divison, "Bloody Rose". She is initially introduced in a secondary tutorial of the game, then re-enters the story in Morgan. She is known to be constantly aggressive, often picking fights with other characters seemingly just because she can. Every once in a while, however, she is shown to have a soft spot, truly caring about those around her and suggesting that her aggression comes from somewhere besides pure anger. Background According to Karl, Seria was once friendly and well loved by the Summoners of Akras. However, five years before the Brave Frontier story starts, when the demon god Algmos appeared, Seria was put in charge of a squad that set out to defeat Algmos. On this team was a rookie Summoner. During the fight with Algmos, this rookie summoner made a mistake that cost the lives of the entire squad except Seria. To this day, Seria constantly blames herself for what happened, and is notorious for disliking rookie Summoners. In Game Arc 1 : Grand Gaia Seria first makes her appearance in the main story in Morgan at the Shrine of Lystia, where she was set to rendezvous with Karl after the failed attempt to take down Graham. After questioning what the Summoner was also doing at the Shrine of Lystia, Seria reveals that Graham is supposedly one of Abaddon's favorite underlings, and that the demon is also popular among the other gods. She goes on to point out that to draw out Abaddon, they will have to continue to pressure Graham, so they are to advance towards the Tower of Morgan. She voices her doubts about the Summoner's abilities, which causes the Summoner to storm off. When the Summoner runs into Seria and Karl at the Destroyed Cathedral, Karl attempts to have the trio move as a group, which Seria quickly puts down. After rendezvousing with the Summoner at the Tower of Morgan, she stays behind with Karl to hold back the horde of monsters while the Summoner takes on Abaddon. When reinforcements arrive, Seria left to scale the tower to help the Summoner with Abaddon, but never arrived. Seria appears once again at the Secluded Sanctuary in St. Lamia shortly after Tilith collapses due to Maxwell's curse. She teases the Summoner for their lack of antidote-making skills before agreeing to watch over Tilith as the Summoner moves forward to defeat Maxwell so the curse on Tilith will disappear. After Maxwell is defeated, Tilith brings Seira with her to the St. Lamia Palace when she moves to reunite with the Summoner, proceeding to start an argument with Tilith over her use of the term "my Summoner." Seria makes her appearance in Amdahl at the Saji Mines as she and Karl are heading to the Ghost Town Edila to find Graham. She shares her reservations about the intel from the Summoners' Hall, warns the Summoner about running into Zebra, then asks where Tilith went just for the sake of curiosity before she and Karl take their separate way. Once the Summoner reaches Ghost Town Edila, they find Seria and Karl after they were forcefully moved away from Graham. The two of them warn the Summoner about moving forward before Tilith arrives and lightly teases Seria about messing around with the Summoner and forcing Karl to drag Seria away before the two begin a major fight. Seria suddenly appears after the Summoner takes down the emperor of Amdahl, tricked by Karl into thinking that Graham was nearby and rushing over to help the Summoner. Tilith teases Seria about actually caring about the Summoner as Seria notices Grahdens, and decides to play along with the Elder Summoner's disguise shenanigans. She delivers an encouraging message from Karl before taking her leave. In Encervis, Seria shows up at the Alman Mausoleum with Karl, complaining about how the Summoner should be somewhere easier to find and that they, as Demon Slayers, should not have to support the Summoner (despite the threat on Elgaia). When she is teleported with Karl by Tilith to the Sky Fort, she nearly makes a scene about being taken from the battleground before Zebra arrives, where Seria swears he will pay for what he did at Ghost Down Edila. When Zebra retreats, she stays behind with Karl to protect Tilith as the Summoner advances to take the disciple down. Seria complains about being roughed around when Tilith teleports everyone from the Sky Fort to safety, and attempts to scold Tilith for not treating Grahdens with more respect once his true identity had been revealed. She admits that the Summoner has won a bit of respect from her, since they completed a task for the Elder Summoner himself. When Seria and Karl meet up with the Summoner at the Emerald Path of Palmyna, Seria asks where Tilith is once again, then goes into a large rant about helping to take down the Four Fallen Gods over their mission to take down Graham and questions why the Summoner can't take down Cardes on their own. At the Noera Battleground, she objectively says that she is doing what the Summoners' Hall has ordered her to do and does not care about helping Tilith. She participates in the hunt for Cardes, and after he is taken down attempts to start some kind of squabble with Tilith, but the goddess does not bite, and she and Karl leave to go after Graham once again. Seria first appeared in Elgaia when Karl was suffering from Poison. The Summoner was then taught by Seria on how to craft an Antidote in the Synthesis shop. She also assisted the Summoner during the journey in the Palmyna Archipelago to defeat . In Agni, she was critically injured by Mare, and Tilith took her back to Elgaia with her power. Seria later appeared in Ocean Shrine Albina to help the Summoner defeating the demons Mare had summoned. Seria assisted the Summoner until they defeated Lucius in the Grand Gaia Crater. After hearing that Tilith must sacrifice her freedom in order to protect the gate, Seria got angry that Tilith had to console her. Seria then vowed that she would free Tilith before the party goes to Ishgria. Arc 2: Ishgria Seria appeared in Ishgria starting from Lem, where she and Lugina were lured into a trap prepared by . After Paris deactivated the trap and the Summoner defeated Mora in Lem Shrine Ruins, Seria, along with Summoner, , and , continues their mission to save Tilith. Arc 3: Otherworld After the defeat of the Mystical Wolf in Vilanciel, Seria completes her training with Owen and vows to demonstrate her prowess to the Summoner since the day the Summoner and Tilith "went out to the beach." Trivia *Because of her attitude and personality, she is often referred to as a " " by the fandom. *Seria's age when she was first introduced was 23 years old. *Due to the fact the Arena dialogues occur during the Grand Gaia arc, Seria continuously refers to the Fallen Gods even if the player has long defeated them and moved on. *According to Brave Frontier Storybook: **Her full name is Seria Ingres. **Her birthday is on July 17. **Her height is 166 cm. **Her weight is 52 kg. **Her 3-size is 82-59-87 (in cm). **She has 5 younger brothers.